Genetic knowledge is becoming increasingly central to the way human health and disease are understood and addressed. In order to advance the translation of medical knowledge into effective practice, it is important to know how genetic knowledge is presently understood by clinicians and patients, and applied in their routine medical encounters. Genetic information is already being translated from the abstracted world of laboratory research to the practical context of clinical practice and everyday life. At the same time, there is great interest in understanding and alleviating the unequal burden of disease affecting certain racial/ethnic populations in the U.S. Research has shown that health disparities are largely attributable to non-genetic factors such as socio-economic status, racial discrimination, inadequate health insurance, and unequal exposure to environmental hazards. Still, many believe that genetic research holds a key to explaining and addressing racial/ethnic health disparities. How clinicians translate genetic knowledge into clinical practice, how they integrate genetic and non-genetic illness understandings, and how patients in turn understand this information has not as yet been carefully studied. Using qualitative research techniques of open-ended interviewing and participant observation, the proposed study will explore how a group of primary care clinicians and their patients understand and interpret the genetic and non-genetic basis of two prominent chronic illnesses which differentially impact racial/ethnic minorities: diabetes and cardiovascular disease. The study will examine their understandings of susceptibility and management of these diseases. Comparative qualitative analysis will be used to generate specific profiles of ways that genetic information is interpreted and applied by these clinicians and their patients. The study will conclude with a national survey of primary care clinicians, designed to test the generalizability of the qualitative findings, and examine any hypotheses emerging from the analysis. Our specific aims are to: 1) Understand how genetic concepts of racial/ethnic difference are interpreted and applied by clinicians serving minority populations. 2) Understand the nature of genetic versus non-genetic factors in clinicians' understandings of the causes and management of these common chronic illnesses, which differentially impact minority populations. 3) Understand patients' interpretations of these concepts and of their own risk, health status and treatment responsibility. 4) Generate knowledge of how emerging genetics science can effectively be presented to clinicians and patients, to promote appropriate interpretation and application of genetic knowledge while avoiding possible misinterpretation and racial/ethnic stereotyping. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: As genetics becomes increasingly central to medical care, there is a clear need for better understanding of how clinicians translate genetic knowledge into their practice, and how patients in turn understand genetic information. This is especially important in assuring appropriate interpretation and application of genetic knowledge concerning diseases that disproportionately affect racial/ethnic minority populations. This project will be contribute valuable insight into clinician and patient use of genetics concepts in everyday clinical encounters, which will yield better understanding of how emerging genetics knowledge can effectively be presented to clinicians and patients, while avoiding possible misinterpretation and racial/ethnic stereotyping. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]